


More Of A Monster

by Cephy



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-02
Updated: 2006-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephy/pseuds/Cephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent, meet Chaos.  Play nice, children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Of A Monster

The battle surges on a tide of blood-- everywhere the smell of it, the feel of it, the _taste_\-- and inside, the monsters are stirring, sensing it, tasting it with him. It calls to them, wakes them from wherever it is that they slumber uneasily.

They had been born somewhere deep in his gut, in the hollow places between soul and body. He had felt them them even back when he didn't know what they were. Just one at first-- but then the next, stronger, and the next-- and now--

_Chaos_, this last one whispers to him as it flexes its claws. _Chaos_. A name or a promise-- he isn't sure which.

Something tears at him, making him bleed, and that's enough-- they're awake and they all clamor to be free. But Chaos is the strongest and it slaps the others down. They cower back down into the pits of him, and Chaos surges up, and out. A film of red covers his vision, and that-- becomes his all.


End file.
